wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Fierce Snake
Appearance Fierce Snake's appearance is a sort of crossover of Taipan's and Death Adder's. She has Death Adder's reddish topscales and Taipan's yellow underside. Like both of them, she has darkish-green-yellow scales. She has black eyes and a nick in her left ear, as her appearance is similar enough to her sister's that others mistake her for Death Adder and try to avenge their lost loved ones. As a result, she has a few scars, though not nearly as many as Death Adder. Mama, we all go to hell. Mama, we all go to hell. I'm writing this letter and wishing you well. Mama, we all go to hell. Personality She has a touch of insanity to her, from constantly being beat up due to her similarity to her sister. She wonders about Taipan a lot, but makes no effort to catch up with him. However, she does regularly write to her mother. She lives alone and has no friends, because her similarities to Death Adder unnerves others. Oh well now. Mama, we're all gonna die. Mama, we're all gonna die. Stop asking me questions, I'd hate to see you cry. Mama, we're all gonna die. Biography She grew up with constant tension in her home. She knew that most of it came from her mother, and that her mother was in an almost constant state of worry about her dragonets and what Kingsnake would do to them. When Kingsnake had put them in the dungeons with mutilated corpses and those grotesque creations, she had instantly wrapped a wing around both her siblings and wished she could erase the horrific images they had just seen from their brains. When Kingsnake set them a 'special task', she grew suspicious. The only times her grandfather had ever shown any interest in them was when he came to see them when they were a couple of months old. His eyes had glittered evilly and he'd remarked to Elapid and Saline that he looked like a 'potential heir'. At the time, Fierce Snake had had no idea what it had meant, but she was beginning to have her suspicions. The 'special task' in question had been to steal a talonful of dates. Everyone had succeeded, but the glint in Kingsnake's eyes and the panicked whispering between their parents after they'd gone to bed had made Fierce Snake suspicious. A couple of days later, Kingsnake had given them a second 'special task'. That night, Fierce Snake realised that this must be what Elapid and her aunt Garter had gone through as dragonets. And, judging by the nature of these tasks, Kingsnake must be training them all for something. That night, she had confronted her mother, who had told her that she was being trained for a special mission on the queen's orders and that she shouldn't tell anyone. Fierce Snake knew that she was being lied to, but decided to accept it on the grounds that if she didn't her mother would probably have a heart attack right then and there. As they grew older, Fierce Snake noticed that Death Adder was getting more and more bloodthirsty and evil and insane, and Kingsnake seemed to be watching poor Taipan all the time now. Eventually, a few years after Death Adder went on her killing spree, Saline and Elapid split up, Saline to become an advisor to Fierce Snake's grandfather, Elapid to retire to a comfortable home in a nice neighbourhood. Fierce Snake and Taipan took that as permission to leave and live their own lives. They split up and Fierce Snake bought her own house, in which she decided to live out her days free of her grandfather's crooked empire, but vowed to do whatever it took to keep Taipan safe. And when we go don't blame us, yeah We'll let the fires just bathe us, yeah You made us oh-so-famous We'll never let you go. And when you don't return To me, my love Category:SandWings Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Content (ShiverTheIceWing)